Comatose Chords
by rayofmoonlight2
Summary: My first fanfic eva.Thx to beastly beta Umbra-Neko!Ed's a famous guitar player and loaded.Al and Ed started a band called Chimera.After a tragic accident Al is comatose.Roy is a drunk general who knew their father.When prominate coma doctors start turning up dead Ed is the number one suspect.Did he do it? win/ed al/mae riza/roy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal summer day in Amestris ,scorching in fact. Roy Mustang, once on the top of the military ladder, was now reduced to collecting cans and sleeping in abandoned railway cars. His only goal was to drown out the woes of his past or die trying.

Is this the end? Mustang believed so, but the big man upstairs had other plans.

"Roy? Roy Mustang?" A soft voice questioned from the front of his favorite railway car.

"Go Away!" Mustang slurred. High-heeled shoes clicked up the metal stairs. Then he saw his disgruntled angel.

"Riza?" Bewildered, the drunk staggered over to the blonde.

Riza's face was stern and emotionless. Her eyes dark brown. Luscious locks flowed over her back like a golden river.

"You're beautiful angel. I know I never said it enough. Felicia looked just li-"

An image of a beautiful little girl chestnut curls bouncing in the wind calling out

for her daddy to push her in her tire-swing flashed in front of his eyes. Her laughter still haunting him ten years later. She would've been sixteen this month. A familiar ache pounded in his chest. A hand slapped across his face, Riza's brown eyes glazed with grief. She still loved him but she couldn't co-exist with a drunk and deal with the loss of their daughter.

"Don't you ever say her name again Roy!"

As quickly as the emotion came it left. She had always prided herself on being professional, even when in-front of her pitiful ex-husband. "I'm here on government business. You've been summoned by the Fuhrer."

Winry found herself mesmerized by the almost-just almost-angelic look on Edward Elric's sleeping face. Light spilled through the parted curtains in the master bedroom of Elric Estate. Al had thought the name was a bit much for a mansion they had just bought, for an outrageous amount, but Ed thought it fit. He must've flown in around three in the morning from the weekend long concert. Normally Winry would've been with the band. .Since Al's accident, Winry had stayed to keep an eye on him for Ed. She tagged along to make sure the idiot roadies handled the gold-plated telecaster with care. It was her Mona Lisa and she was DaVinci.

"You're still wearing your cape."

He gazed back sleepily from their pillows. Ed mumble-ranted into his pillow.

"So? You married me. The cape is part of me. You can't start complaining now after two years...and we grew up together-"

His tirade was cut off by a sudden sloppy smooch on the cheek. "I missed even your stupid rants so much I spared you the wrench."

Wow, that was really out of character for the guitar technician. Ed's mouth hung slightly agape. Winry rolled her hubby over, pinning him to the mattress with her body weight, attacking his mouth hungrily. After the initial shock of being pounced on, Edward let her kiss his lips raw. Winry nipped, sucked and licked him into submission. Mmmm...he loved coming home.

He loved this. Who knew he was such a masochist? Calloused fingers tangled in her lemon blonde tresses. Another hand brushed up and down her back tenderly. Winry retreated from her relentless advance on his lips. They both gasped for air.

"God I love you, Edo."

Ed flipped them over, planning to fulfill Mrs. Elric's every desire, then a harsh wrapping on the door interrupted.

"Not now Conswella!" A devious digit traced down his black wife-beater.

He hissed in a breath. "OCCUPADO!" His voice cracked only slightly. Winry giggled under him.

"You won't be laughing when I'm done with you." He smirked devilishly.

"I'm not your maid, Mr. Elric." An unknown voice that was way too deep to belong to anyone named Conswella corrected.

"I don't care who you are or how you got past the dogs just go away!" The guitarist snapped.

"Go see what he wants Ed. I'll still be here."

With a few curses and a grumble, he flung open the door to reveal a tall man wearing a military uniform with about a million medals on it.

"Wow all this fuss from a lil' kid? How old are you, twelve? Ooh and a cape too!" He howled.

The young man in the cape slowly turned a nice shade of tomato. "I'm twenty and make more money in a night then you have in your career. Who the hell do you think you are?! Rolling up in **MY** house uninvited, wearing all your shiny metals, insulting **my** height, YOU POMPUS, MILITARY, SHIT-HEADED BAS-!"

*BANG* At that precise moment a wrench collided with Edward Elric's dome. *THUD* And the blonde fell to the floor."

"Ed you can be so rude!" Winry stepped around his moaning form and shook the man's hand. "Please forgive my husband, he's a bit jet-lagged. I'm Mrs. Elric and you are?"

_Is this the same girl who just smashed this runt on the head with a wrench?_ The man shook his head like an etch-a-sketch, erasing the bizarre scene.

"General Mustang, you can call me Roy."

**Ok review and i'll giva more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm so sorry for not adding a disclaimer to chapter one but really does it look like I own FMA?**

**This is a flashback chapter it's really sappy. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!Please be gentle...I'm a review virgin.**

**MayxAl**

Neon lights pulsed like fireflies outside the bar. May's mini-dress clung to her skin. The Xingese princess told herself she wouldn't be caught. Still the thin film of sweat forming along her bare back portrayed her lack of confidence. What had she been thinking slipping out of her comfortable bed in her beautiful palace? Oh yes, she hated the palace, completely and utterly. The rules for a Xingese princess rivaled that of a manic alchemist on death row.

May was determined to have some fun before climbing back up the lattice into her bedroom safely before sunrise. So sucking in a breath, May placed one blood red stiletto clad foot forward then the other. May was unaware that those two steps marked the beginning of a new season in her life.

A boy about May's age stumbled onto the stage in the corner of the smoke filled bar. May noticed he seemed nervous and kinda awkward in his floppy black t-shirt and grass stained jeans. He was taller than May but not taller than the average male. May watched as he picked up the microphone. All awkwardness vanished him after the first note. It felt like he sucked all the oxygen from the room. The voice of an angel singing the lyrics of a trapped soul. Dim stage lights kissed his sun-beamed laced hair. May's eyes locked with his golden ones.

When the song finished the crowd just stared in a trance for a minute, then erupted into earthshaking applause. A middle age man wearing a Hawaiian shirt appeared on stage as the boy exited.

"Alphonse 'Tin Man' Elric everybody!" Hawaiian shirt exclaimed.

May Chang rushed out to meet this strange boy. "Wait Mr. Tin Man! Oof!" The petite princess collided face first into the hardest back in the world. Pain shot through her as she butt-planted with all the grace of a true princess.

Alphonse kneeled over a rumpled May. "Oh I am so sorry Mi-" Their eyes locked once more and neither uttered a word.

As cliché as it sounds, it was love at first sight. For a long moment they just stayed there, neither moving a muscle. Al's eyes traveled down the beautiful girl sprawled out before him. The revealing dress rode up. Al swallowed thickly as he saw something pink and laced.

"A-are you okay? C-Can you walk?" The Elric's weren't known for their elocution. AL lifted May up to her feet. The crown of her head barely made it to his chin. "You're pretty" He blurted.

May blushed diverting her gaze to her shoes. "You're pretty too."

The meeker Elric couldn't control the grin that formed on his lips. _She called me pretty! Why am I so happy?_

"What's your name?" He had to know her name

"Pr -um- May, May Chang...Why do they call you Tin Man?"

May blushed at the memory. They spent the night making each other shiver in Al's hotel room. He was so gentle.

May left the warmth of her lover's bed before the sun kissed the horizon. She knew she would never forget Alphonse Elric.

They were destined to love each other but not fated to be together, not the way they desired.

'Forget me Alphonse' Read the note on Al's nightstand.

But he couldn't, wouldn't.

** Three months later:** Curled up under her giant comforter, Xou-Mei at her feet, May couldn't sleep. Then her window creaked open and a silhouette crept up beside the princess.

"...May..." Princess May gasped.

"Alphonse? Alphonse you can't be here. It's not sa-mmm"

His mouth crashed into hers violently. Her tiny digits fisted in his shirt. Al moved down to her neck tasting her. He knew he was an addict.

That night in the hotel they had made love three times.

"Alpho-ah-" He bit down on her earlobe then released.

"I love you. Marry me Princess. I won't take no for an answer." His deep voice startled him. May's stomach clenched at his growl.

May squeaked out. "Alphonse-sama, I'm pregnant."

**Present Day:** Tears now freely ran down May's cheeks. Her Alphonse-sama lay in a room in Elric Estate, motionless; like death. The constant blip of the heart monitor and her swollen belly were her only comfort.

"Alphonse-sama wake up. Please!"


End file.
